New Fraccion New emotions
by U-Ai
Summary: Mini Series Ulquiorra X OC lemon in future chaps so sorry if its too OOC! A new girl has been recruited by Aizen. She has been put under Ulquiorra's care and into his fracction. How will this new girl effect him? reviews & comments help! /w/... on a haitus busy with life atm /ch6 is in progress! sowwie for the long wait QwQ..
1. Chapter 1

heyyy ; this is my first one shot and I'm probably going to branch off from this story if it ends up well u I think I have a very unusual way of describng stuff soo.. yeahh…oh well!~ my series does not follow the anime series what soo ever somewhat so yeahh…. I'm sorry if its too OOC Q_Q

Name: Uai Tanshokuga

Emerald colored eye on the left and an athymyst colored eye on the right. Straight jet black hair that just barely passed her shoulders. Her bangs swayed to the right just covering the purple eye. Although Under a full moon your hair turns white as snow. She was about 4-6 inches shorter then ulquiorra  
and Uai is human.

Uai's Weapon was able to turn into anything and I mean anything to her needs. From a large hammer, to bracer knuckles, deadly muramasas, you name it. However the weapon took shape as a regular bracelet on her wrist. She also had the ability to make anything appear out of her mind using anything around her to materialize the item she chooses. Not known to anyone, Uai transferred her soul to a little puppy doll that she carries everywhere. She cannot die from any attack as long as the doll is unharmed. Often she dematerializes the doll into a ring on her pointer finger for safe keeping and convince.

Her personality & outfit: Although she is very quiet and shy, she is very loyal. She can also be very sweet at times to the person she chooses to open up to. Uai wears a white robe, having long sleeves with back streaks that covered her whole body. She keeps her face concealed probably due to her shyness and her unusual eye color.

Story Start!

Uai Pov

I was just wandering the outskirts of Karakura town, enjoying the leisure time I had. I wasn't part of the soul society and I didn't plan to be a part of it either. I liked being free, no duties or pressure from anything, watching everything from afar, far from any contact what so ever. As I continued walking aimlessly, I found myself near the edge of a cliff towering over the town. I just stayed there and observed the little things as my mind went off on its own thinking about what to do and my own past. It was really quite lonely being a wanderer, not a lot of people knew who I was anyway. But none the less, I was quite used to being lonely; it's been like this for quite some time.

My train of thought was broken as I sensed people near. I turned around and there was two men standing facing me. One had a fox-like smile plastered over his face with lavender hair while the other had a calm collective look with chocolate brown hair. ''Is she the one Azien-sama?'' the fox-liked guy said. At this point my whole body froze, I was scared. How do they know me and what do they want? '' I suppose so Gin, it seems like it however we don't know what she looks like though and it doesn't seem like she would show us either'' the brown haired guy said. At this point I knew their names, but I didn't care. I just wanted to escape from the two men. As I took a step to the side the two noticed and appeared a few feet from me, apparently too close to my comfort. ''Hey girl what's chur name?'' Gin asked. I just stood still not answering the question. I just looked down, making sure that the hood kept my face hidden. I was too shy to even talk to them as well; it felt as if something was preventing me to talk every time I tried to. Curse this shyness I thought. Apparently I was fidgeting, showing that I was quite nervous. ''She must be shy'' Aizen said. '' Hmm... It seems so'' The two were staring at me at this point; I still didn't know what to do. Their riatsu tells me that they were quite powerful. Although they don't seem to be harmful I continued to keep my guard up. Trying not to do anything that might give them more information about me or my skills, I just kept still. ''Is your name Uai?'', Gin asked. I thought for a second, then hesitantly nodded ''Good! So it is you. Lemme have a look at you! ~'' My eyes widened as Gin started walking towards me, his hand was reaching out for my hood. I started taking steps backward as he took steps towards me. ''Gin stop it, she doesn't seem to like it'', Aizen said. Gin then stopped walking and put his hand down to his side, '' Awww, but I really want to see what she looks like'' ''Never mind that for now, in due time she'll show us maybe.'' Aizen then directed his attention towards me, '' Uai do u mind coming with us? We won't hurt you my dear.'' Aizen then just held his hand out at me. I thought my self, why would they want me? Then again I don't have anywhere else to go, no one was really watching over me, it's not like it matters if I was hurt or not. I slowly walked toward and reached for his open hand. His hand then held mines and gently pulled me towards him. Aizen then looked down on me and smiled, patting me on the head, '' Good girl'' '' ya know... she is quite cute, personality wise that is'' I blushed at the comment, although they weren't able to see it because my hood was still covering my face.

I looked up as black opening appeared behind Gin and Aizen. I just stared at it starting to feel scared and unsafe. Aizen then held my hand gently and smiled at me, ''don't worry dear, it's not dangerous. It's just a portal opening'' I watched quietly as Gin stepped though the opening. Aizen also walking though the void was gently pulling me towards as well, signaling me to follow. I slowly walked though the portal with him, letting his presence is my guide and a feeling of protection. Once I walked though the portal, I looked behind and see it slowly closing behind me. The view of karakura town slowly disappeared. Before I knew ,my body stiffened and I squeaked as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I wasn't really used to physical touches by people; I haven't been in contact with humans in general. Thus my body was highly sensitive to the touch and at this point it just made me more nervous than ever before. Whoever carried me shunipoed to a large white room. It looked like a meeting room to be exact. There were a lot of white chairs circling the room. Apparently Gin was the one that carried me as I looked up and saw his face smiling down at me. I was gently put down, making sure I had footing on the floor, Gin then let go and walked to Aizens side. I was thankful that they didn't bother to try to unveil my hood again, but I just stood there looking at them wondering why they wanted me here. ''Uai-Chan, I bet yer wonderin why you're here aint cha?'' I just nodded. ''well let's just say yer pretty special!'' I tilted my head to the side, still confused at why I am here. ''Man do ya ever talk?'' I looked down, quite ashamed and feeling sorry that I didn't talk. ''It's alright Uai. Ignore Gin's remarks.'', Aizen said. I looked up at Aizen and it seemed he was thinking of something. ''hmm…Uai from this day on you are a part of the arrancars. Despite that you are human you should fit very well with the others. I know a lot about the abilities you have so please don't restrain yourself or keep them hidden. You will be put under the 4th espada's fraction and under his care as well. His name is Ulquiorra Schifffer and he will watch over you. However being put into his fraction you will need to respect, obey and follow him and the orders he give you. Furthermore you will also need to respect the other higher espadas and higher ups such as myself. Understand Uai?'' I simply nodded at Aizen, confirming that I understood. ''Good. Gin call Ulquiorra in'' ''Hai hai~ It will only take a moment!'' Then Gin disappeared and a few moments later he walked through the large doors with a very pale man following behind him with his hands tucked away in his pockets. As the two walked closer I noticed the man's face. It was as though if he was crying, green lines streaked down his face from his eyes. He had wonderful green eyes that were a bit darker than my lone eye. He also had some kind of half a helmet on his head as well. But his look, it made it seem as if he was unhappy and sad, he didn't look like the type to smile much either. The man spoke ''what is it that you called me for lord Aizen?'' ''Ah Ulquiorra I'm putting Uai under your care and she will be a part of your fraction from now on.'' Aizen said as he directed his attention towards me, making the man named Ulquiorra direct his attention at me as well. Ulquiorra then stared at me, I was pretty sure he wasn't able to see my face, but his cold look seemed to bare into my soul as I stared at him. ''Understood Lord Aizen'' ''Uai this is Ulquiorra'' I just stared at Ulquiorra, and then bowed to show my respect. ''Such a cutie aint she Ulquiorra?'', Gin said '' She doesn't talk much and she's super shy so don't expect seein her face anytime soon~, ya know maybe you'll get her to open up to ya. heh such a good girl'' I just blushed from his remarks thankful that my face was still hidden so they wasn't able to see my pink cheeks. ''Oh also Ulquiorra, would you mind Uai staying in the same room as you? I don't think it's safe for her if she stays alone, I don't think the other members will be that generous or kind to her just yet.'' "Understood Lord Aizen.'' I really had no comments in mind because I didn't really know what was going on, nor didn't I really care in that matter. Ulquiorra then turned around and slowly walked out the door, '' Come'', he said. I looked at Aizen and Gin once more then I followed Behind Ulquiorra quietly.

As we left the room Ulquiorra continued walking. I just followed behind him quietly like a lost puppy, I didn't even know where he was going but I didn't know where else to go. It was silent as we walked through the long hall ways; he didn't speak once or ask me any questions at all. A lot of the other members that here was staring at me as we walked by. The more stares I felt on me the more nervous I became. I walked closer to Ulquiorra, trying not to let the looks bother me as we walked. The silence continued but I was able to hear whispers and chattering among the other members about myself. Things like who is she? Is she new? I wonder how strong she is.

Our quiet walk was interrupted by a really tall man wearing a really weird outfit it almost resembled a large spoon. He was giving me really strange and weird looks at the same time that made me very nervous. He seemed to be very interested in me as I felt his gaze looking over me with curiosity and other dark intentions. ''And who are you? When did she arrive Ulquiorra?'' "Today just moments ago Nnotira.'' Nnotria just smiled at me. It somehow freaked me out. ''Well pleasure to meet ya? Whats ur name?'' I stayed silent, not wishing to answer him or dealing with him of any kind, he gave off a weird aurora it was unsafe to me. His smile faded as I stayed silent. Then it seemed he was going to reach for my head. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. Then I took a step back away from him then clung to Ulquiorra's arm and buried my face into his sleeves. ''Leave her alone Nnotria, she doesn't want to socialize with you'' "Tsk, I only wanted to know her name and what she looks like geez'' Ulquiorra just sighed. He seems to be annoyed by his presence. Things became quiet again, Notoria kept looking at Ulquiorra then at me then back at Ulquiorra, and he seemed to have a look of annoyance from the silence we gave. He then sighed with frustration, ''Fine whatever''. Nnotria stride off in the other direction obviously ticked off by our actions. Ulquiorra just stared at his direction as he walked away. He then gazed down at me who was still clinging to his arm. ''Come on'' He then started walking forward once again. As we walked my hand still clung onto his sleeve. I didn't really want to let go and he didn't seem to mind me doing so as well. I somewhat felt safe in his presence.

I guess Ulquiorra was just patrolling the place. We continued walking though the place in silence while I clung on to his sleeve. Thankfully no one else really bothered us as we walked by. It seemed as if we were walking for hours In circles because everything looked the same to me. I didn't notice when he stopped walking because I ended up bumping into him. I blushed a lil bit then bowed to him to show that I was sorry. He just stared at me and patted me on the head. He then opened the door that was in front of us and walked though while looking back at me. I walked in and noticed it was just a bedroom. It was very spacious; it only had one bed, a table, a few chairs, and a closet? , other basic things, and another door I guessed led to the bathroom. Ulquiorra closed the door behind us and stood in front of me. ''Are you tired?'' I stared at him and shook my head. ''Hungry?'' I shook my head again. ''If u need anything just ask me'' I nodded. He then walked off to the table and sat down on the chair. I just stood there not knowing what to do. The room had a very simple look to it. I guess the only thing I can do is look around.

Ulquiorra's POV

I watched as the girl named Uai as she started to walk around exploring the room. She was very quiet and I was impressed at her calm behavior. She didn't need anything, she wasn't annoying and for a human I was surprised she wasn't scared or complained even though today was her first day here. Uai closely examined everything that was in the room even though the whole room was quite bland; everything seemed to poke her curiosity. I looked down at the table seeing I had unread reports that Lord Aizen gave me. I picked a few up and started to read though them while looking up every so often to see what Uai was doing. As I was reading I was also thinking about Uai. Although it didn't bother me much it would be nice to see what she looked like. After all she was my fraction. I looked up once again to see Uai sitting on the bed. I saw a doll was forming in her hands. Noting that materializing items was probably one of her abilities. Once the doll finished forming, I noticed it had a shape of a little puppy. I watched as Uai held the puppy close to her body, hugging the tiny thing. From the view I had her hood was still covering most of her head but I was able to see her pink lips clearly. She seemed to be smiling as she held the object close to her. I guess it was an object that was comforting to her. I looked back down at my reports and continued reading.

From time to time I felt Uai stare at me. I guess she was studying my features or probably curious about what I was reading. She also started to Materialize other things to keep her occupied. I saw cake n other sweets occupy the corner of the bed. I looked up from my reports and found Uai staring in the direction of the window; she seemed to be looking at the moon. The little things really poked my interest of the girl but I showed no such emotion. I continued flipping though the papers diligently page after page of information of what was assigned to me. Once I was done I put all the papers down in a neat pile on the table. I looked up and saw that Uai was curled up on the bed with the puppy held tightly in her arms. I guess she was sleeping. I stood up and walked toward the bed and picked up all the plates with the cake and candy she materialized and put it aside on the table. I sat on the side of the bed looking down at her. It would be rude if I took off her hood while she slept. I guess in due time, remembering what Gin said to me this afternoon when I first saw her, I left her alone. In due time she will reveal herself to me. I slowly lay down next to her making sure I didn't disturb her but I guess she felt my presence. Uai jumped up while holding onto her puppy, she seemed shocked or surprised. She was sitting on her legs now while looking in my direction ''Sorry did I bother you?'' I asked. Uai stayed still for a second then she shook her head no. ''Are you still sleepy?'' She nodded her head. At this point I think Uai was just nervous to be sleeping with me; she seemed to be deep in thought probably deciding on what to do. I just laid there and closed my eyes; I was quite tired after patrolling the building all day with her and reading all those reports. I was about to drift off to sleep until I felt something warm next to me. I looked to the side and saw Uai there, curled up with her puppy just like before, except this time she was closer to me. I watched her for a few moments and it appeared as if she fell asleep, well I wouldn't know I still couldn't see her face. Regardless I closed my own eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

My inner clock woke me up; it was time to start the day again. I looked to the side and saw Uai still sleeping peacefully. I then looked at the puppy, it seemed to be staring at me, I continued to stare back until I eventually got bored and remembered the things I needed to do. I slowly moved off the bed and stretched. I picked up the reports on the table then walked back over to Uai's sleeping form. ''Uai'' She stirred a bit. ''Its time to wake up Uai'' I watched as Uai slowly sat up, her hands went up into her hood and I guess she was rubbing her eyes. She then got off the bed, made the bed and put her puppy on the pillows, then walked over to me. ''Come, let's go'' I walked towards the door and opened them, stepping though with Uai right behind me.

About a month passed. About everyone knew who Uai was now and she knew everyone as well. Every day we followed the same routine. Uai walked with me everywhere while holding on to my sleeve. She did the little things I told her to do and she sat next to me during the meetings lord Aizen had...Time to time Lord Aizen along with Gin would come and check on Uai. On random days we were interrupted by Nnitora or Grimmajow's attempts to pull down her hoodie to reveal what she looked like. How annoying they were. The two never succeed though, Uai had fast reaction things, and she was able to dodge every attempt they ever made. Late into the day Uai would usually materialize tea for me whenever I was reading reports lord Aizen gave me. Needles to say I think she became attached to me. Uai never spoke word though; I still haven't heard her voice yet. But regardless accepted her company though, it made things more peaceful and calm whenever she was there.

Uai's Pov

It's been about a month now since I first arrived. I've actually grew a liking to Ulqiorra-Sama but I kept it hidden. Gin however became a big brother to me. He and Aizen would come and check up on me time to time, seeing how I was doing and most likely hoping to see my face or hear my voice. But that didn't change much; I was still just as shy as I was from the first day. Other than that Ulquiorra-sama has been protecting me from the assaults Nnitora and Gimmajaw attempted to do. Sadly today it was Grimmajow's turn once again.

It was my daily routine with Ulquiorra-Sama, and we were quite done with the day as I held onto his sleeve as we walked through the halls like every other day. I sensed Grimaajaw nearby and so did Ulquiorra-Sama because he stopped walking. I clinged onto his arm as the feeling of danger of an attack arose. The first few times he attacked was quite obvious; I was able to dodge them with no problem. Swords flew at me, there were traps rigged all over that tried to cut my hood off. Luckily Ulquiorra was there during the attacks, I was able to dodge most of them once but he defended me against the ones that couldn't evade from. I felt Ulquiorra-Sama's hand hold mine as Grimaajaw's entity came closer. I blushed, Ulquiorra-Sama never really held my hand like this. He pulled me closer to his chest and he kept his arm around me, protecting me. This just made blush even more; I never had been this close to him physically besides sleeping with him. My body started feeling weird as he held onto me, when his arm wrapped around my waist as well, I guess my body was still ever so sensitive.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I held Uai closer to me as I sensed the idiot's presence coming closer. Every attempt he tried to do was worse and more dangerous than the last one. Who knows what he might be doing this time. I mentally sighed to myself, the more attempts he tried to do the more annoying he got. I looked down at Uai; she was clinging onto my jacket. Even though I taught myself to feel no emotions, I felt this strange during the time she was with me. This warm feeling grew from the first day I saw her...but I managed to keep these feelings hidden and controlled. I didn't want any trouble. I continued to stare at Uai; her little actions were simply just adorable. The way she clung onto me, and I was able to feel how warm Uai was from how close she was to me. As I was thinking I forgot all about Grimmajow's little ambush, and in an instant some liquid splashed over us and a second wind came much thicker than the first. I looked down at myself; Uai seemed to do the same. We both ended up thinking the same thing. ''What the hell'' We were both drenched down with water, and I guess second blow was a thick splatter of various colored paint. The attack was enough to cover Uai's whole being but the splatter only reached up to my shoulders. Needless to say we were the most colorful item in Hueco Mundo itself. Off in the distance I heard a dry, annoying laughter. Grimmajaw was walking towards us snickering. I sensed Uai was quite annoyed by the vibe she gave off, who to blame her for feeling like this? ''Ahahahahaha, you should look at ur selves!'' Grimaajaw said as he said between laughers. In the next few seconds I was quite surprised and left speechless. Grimmjaw's laughter was cut off as he was flung back to the wall, paint was splattered on him as swords and sharp weapons surrounded him as his uniform was pinned to the wall. Bits and pieces of the flooring under Uai were gone. From this little moment I deemed her to be quite powerful. Her ability of materializing other items was quite interesting as well. I looked at Uai, besides her being colorful, it didn't seem like she moved a single step. Quite impressive I thought to myself. ''Come, let's go'' I continued walking, Uai following behind me, disregarding Grimmajaw's current state. His facial expression was quite surprising, as if he didn't know what hit him. It was the end of the day anyway, we both walked through the halls still dripping wet and leaving rather colorful trail of foot prints.

As we entered the room I closed the door behind me as Uai entered. I looked at Uai and she looked back at me. The paint was still dripping off her robe and it looked like she was very uncomfortable. Paint was dripping off me as well but I decided to help Uai out first ''Lets get you changed'' I said. I grabbed the top of her hood and I noticed she stiffened. I almost forgot she was shy and didn't want her hood to be taken off. At that point I just looked at her and it seemed she was looking at me as well. Then I noticed Uai nodded, giving me the confirmation that it was okay to do such action. I slowly pulled back her hood, and my eyes widened. She had beautiful vivid double colored eyes, her cheeks were tinted with pink, and her partially drenched jet black hair barely covered her lavender eye. Her skin tone was peachy, and needless to say she looked quite beautiful. Uai looked tilted her head away to the side to hide her blush as I continued to stare at her. Her little action set me off as I felt that warm feeling once again. ''I knew she was adorable! ~'' Uai jumped, clung to the back of my jacket and hid behind me as we both head the voice. I looked to the door and saw Gin and lord Aizen standing there. Gin was holding a pile of neatly folded clothing guessed it was for Uai. Gin stepped closer to us and he bent down and leaned toward Uai getting a better look at her. Uai then just shrunk back behind me and buried her face to my back. ''Daww, adorable as always, she seems to be attached to you Ulquiorra-san'' I ignored Gin's witty comment, ''Do you need something Lord Aizen?'' ''No, we passed by the paint splatter in the hallway and followed the footprints here. Care to explain what happened?'' ''Grimaajaw was wasting time and being foolish again'' Gin was gently patting Uai on the head when Aizen was talking, still giving comments on how adorable she was. Uai just clung onto me tighter, her body was pressed onto mines at this point '' So it seems, I figured whoever was the victim would get messy and we never really gave Uai an uniform yet so we bought a clean outfit for her. It's nice to see that she made progress and opened up a bit. I'll tell Grimmajaw to clean up the mess he made as well.'' Lord Aizen was looking at Uai that was hiding behind me, she was still nervous about people looking at her. Gin then set down the folded clothing on the bed and walked back to Aizen's side. ''Well it's getting late we better leave so you two can clean up.'' Aizen then turned and walked out of the room. '' G'night Ulquiorra-San and kawaii Uai-chan~'' Gin then turned his heels as well and walked out of the room closing the doors behind him. Uai noticed the two gone and she calmed down a bit and let go of me. I turned around to face her, she looked up at me, and her face was still tinted pink. I reached down again and unzipped her robe. I noticed Uai was watching my every movement. ''Lift up your arms'' Uai lifted up her arms and I slowly pulled off her robe. I looked over her small well curved body, I couldn't help but stare as her drenched clothing stuck to her body, redefining and showing all her curves. The paint continued to drip off her robe and it reminded me that I was covered in paint as well. I walked over to the wardrobe and hug her robe on a hook while taking out a clean outfit for myself. I almost forgot Uai was there because I started taking my top off. My bare back was exposed to her sight. in the corner of my eye I noticed Uai shifted uncomfortably and covered her face with her hands. I chuckled quietly at her reaction, truly so innocent and adorable. As I was thinking I heard small footsteps coming towards me. ''Uhm.. Ulquiorra-Sama?'' My eyes widened, was that her voice? It sounded so lovely and sweet. I turned around to find Uai right behind me with a towel in her hands. I watched her as she started to wipe the remaining paint off my chest that dripped in from the top. Her face was still flushed as she continued to wipe the paint away. Her touch was very gentle, warm and soft, it was actually very comforting. As she finished up cleaning my chest she backed away a bit giving me space. I continued to take off the rest of my outfit, Uai was once again covering up her face from the view. I slid my off my pants and shoes and quickly slipped into a clean set. Thankfully my underwear didn't really get wet. I looked down at Uai, still covering her face. I reached and patted the top of her head ''You can look now…Uai'' She dropped her hands from her face and looked up at me. I continued to look back at her and noticed her clothing was still wet. I reached down for her shirt and gently lifted it up with my fingers gently brushing over her skin. I heard a soft whimper from her as I was lifting up her shirt, her face got redder than before. I reached and rose up her arm so I was able to fully pull off her shirt. Next I unbuttoned and pulled down her shorts as well. I gained more soft whimpers from Uai as my fingers continued to brush over her curves. I let her shorts drop to the floor then I picked her up by the waist, walked over to the bed and gently set her down. I gently touched what remained on her body and felt that it was still wet. I was about to reach for it when Uai stopped my hand with hers. ''Uhm…'' her sweet voice rang though my ears, I simply wanted to hear more… ''What Is it Uai?'' ''Ill do the rest myself'' I looked down at Uai, her wonderful eyes were staring into mines, I saw that she was still very nervous.''Alright'' I said to her, then I turned around facing away from her giving her privacy, watching her undress would only make her more nervous.

Uai's POV

I watched quietly as Ulquiorra-Sama turned around. I waved my hand testing to see if he really couldn't see me. As I got no response from him I reached behind me and unclasped my bra and slid off my panties. The feeling of being fully naked while Ulqiorra-Sama was right there was quite nerve-wrecking. My face heated up even more just from the thought of it. My body started feeling quite weird, and i felt my body was heating up as well. I quickly crawled toward the neat pile of clothing Gin left for me and slipped on a pair of white panties and a white tank top. I folded up my old underwear and set it on the side. The remainder of the clothing I guessed was the outfit I had to wear during the day, ill just wear that tomorrow morning. I looked behind me and noticed puppy was still there, I crawled over, picked her up and hugged her tightly. Then I looked back up to see that Ulquiorra-Sama was still facing away. ''Ulquiorra-Sama?'' He then turned around looked at me for a few seconds then looked down at the pile of clothing. I watched him as he picked them up, placing them on the chair, flicking off the lights, and finally walked back to lie down on the bed. I usually occupied the left side of the bed, so Ulquiorra-sama's face was In full view. He looked at me for a few seconds until he closed his eyes. I stared at his features , he was really quite cute in my favor, and without knowing I was reaching for his pale face, my finger gently following the trail of the green lines on his cheek. The moment I touched Ulquiorra-Sama's cheek his eyes shot open and stared at me. His beautiful emerald eyes always left a powerful stare that could leave me breathless. Moments passed as we were just staring into each other eyes, trying to read the opposite's emotions, my hand was still touching his pale cheek. He then put his own hand over my own. ''What is it Uai?'' ''N-nothing Ulquiorra-sama'' I continued to stare at him then he let go of my hand and closed his eyes once again. It was getting late anyway, and I felt quite tired from the earlier mishap. I lay down next to Ulquiorra-sama while hugging` puppy. I snuggled closer to Ulquiorra-Sama for more comfort and before I knew it I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed, his embrace was rather gentle and warm compared to his physical looks. The month I've been with him I've always noticed he kept the same face, showing no emotion, not even a smile. His words were rather cold and emotionless when he spoke to the other members. But this moment on this day, defied his whole personality. And I was here lying in bed next to him, being cradled in his arms. I took in Ulquiorra-Sama's scent and nuzzled into his chest. I felt so safe, so protected, I never wanted to leave his embrace. ''Good night Ulquiorra-Sama'' ''Night Uai''


	3. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra's Pov

Next morning I woke up, Uai was still curled up in my arms. I watched the rise and fall of her body during her even breaths. Her face looked ever so peaceful. I remember telling myself before that emotions were just useless, trash, a weakness. But the day she arrived, the time she spent with me, I felt that emotional wall slowly crack and wear away. I don't really know what I've been feeling the last few days. I just wanted to protect her, hold her close, and even make her happy. ''nghh…'' I looked at Uai, her body shifted a bit and her beautiful eyes fluttered open. Once she was done blinking and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at me and her pink lips curved into a soft smile. ''Good Morning Ulquiorra-Sama'' ''Morning'' I replied in my regular voice. I slowly let go of her body and sat up on the bed. ''Get dressed Uai'' She nodded, hopped off the bed and walked towards the chair I left the clothing Gin left for her yesterday. I watched her as she got dressed. Her new top only consisted of long sleeves connected to a hood that ended right above her chest. Basically it was similar to her old outfit except it was cut short up until that point making everything below that point was exposed but she was wearing the tank top so it didn't reveal that much except her curves. Next she slipped on a skirt that barely passed her butt. Uai was desperately trying to pull it lower and her attempt to do so was rather adorable. ''Uhm.. I think it's too short Ulquiorra-Sama'' and indeed it was. ''You can try asking Lord Aizen or Gin for a new one if we pass by them'' ''mmm…'' Her skirt suddenly changed form and now it was a pair of shorts. She then stepped into her knee-high boots completing the whole outfit. I noticed her outfit somewhat matched mines, mainly white everywhere and the sides were bordered with black. Her new shorts showed off her legs and when she tried to pull the hood up, it wasn't big enough to hide her whole face like before. Her face was in full view, she couldn't hide it anymore like before. I sensed she was about to change the hood so it covered her face again, but I stood up and walked over to Uai. '' Don't'' I petted Uai on the head. '' You don't need to cover your face anymore'' ''But..'' ''Its okay you look fine'' All of a sudden Uai's arms was around my waist, she was hugging me tightly. ''Thankies Ulquiorra-Sama!~'' I looked down and saw Uai had a smile on her face, it seemed my comment made her really happy.

Uai's Pov

Even though the comment wasn't much it meant a lot to me coming from Ulquiorra-Sama. Knowing that he didn't have much emotion or none at all the words just made me really happy! I continued to hug Ulquiorra-Sama until I felt him pat my head again. ''Come lets go, we don't want to be late'' I slowly let go of him and gently grabbed on to his sleeve. He walked out the door and I followed behind closing the door behind us to the start of the day once again.

As we walked down the halls I saw Yammy and Stark standing ahead of us chatting among them. The two noticed us approaching and turned to face us. ''Ah Ulquiorra, nice to see you and its nice to see Uai's face finally uncovered no?'' Stark and Yammy were staring at me, I nervously stood behind Ulquiorra-Sama to protect myself from their stares. Yammy chuckled ''Still shy as ever I see, well Ulquiorra we need to chat with you for some important business. Do you mind?'' "'Of course not'' "'Uai will need to wait outside though if it's alright, it's more of a private chat'' Ulquiorra-Sama looked back at me. ''Alright'' He turned and patted my head gently ''Stay here Uai'' ''Hai Ulquiorra-Sama'' Then the three walked into a room and closed the door. I blinked. This was actually the first time I was away from Ulquiorra-Sama. I suddenly felt quit lonely. There was no one else here.

It felt like as if hours passed, I was so bored. ''When are you going to be done Ulquiorra-Sama? I whispered.'' I miss you…'' Then heard footsteps coming nearby, I looked into the direction that they were coming from and saw Grimmajaw. Oh no. He had a smirk spread across his face as he noticed me. As he walked closer I felt tenser, hoping he wouldn't cause or do anything but oh I was wrong. ''Well well well, if it isn't Uai. Oh! And I see that the emo face Ulquiorra isn't here either~ what's wrong why are you alone?'' I looked away , wishing not to talk to him. ''Oh come on Uai ~you can talk to me~'' Then in an instant he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me with one hand while putting something on my arm. ''Aww you have such an adorable face~ I bet that bastard Ulquiorra sees it every day no?'' I got annoyed, I tried to materialize a sword but nothing happened. My eyes widened, he couldn't have I got scared, I couldn't even talk. ''mmm it seems u noticed that put a seal on you. You can't use your lovely skills now like you did last time now can you? Hmm… such a shame that you ended up with that emotionless bastard. I'm guessing he hasn't done anything to you right?'' He then pushed his own body onto mine and started to rub against my body. His free hand cupped my breast and massaged it as he nuzzled into my neck. ''My my you smell sweet Uai~'' Grimmajaw then pushed his knee between my legs and started to nip and suck on my neck. I started to whimper. My body had never been though this kind of simulation before and being sensitive didn't really help my situation either. My body started to warm up and I started to pant lightly. I tried to pry free and fight back but his grip on my wrists just got tighter. ''Doesn't it feel good Uai? Ulquiorra would never do this with you~ I can make you feel good everyday~'' Grimmajaw then looked up and stared into my eyes. ''You have wonderful eyes as well~mind if I make you mines?'' His face started to become dangerously close, his lips was just a few centimeters away from mines. No, no no! I turned my head away and struggled harder, I wanted my first kiss to me with Ulquiorra-Sama! Grimmajaw then grabbed my chin with his free hand and made my head turn to his direction. I wanted to cry at this point it felt like I was betraying Ulquiorra-Sama… my eyes watered up and a tear started to roll down my cheek. Grimmajaw continued to lean closer, his lips was only a centimeter away from mines now. ''Let her go Grimmajaw'' That voice…

Ulquiorra's POV

The talk with the two finally finished. It probably lasted good 6 hours. Far too long away from Uai. During the talk I wished she was right beside me, I craved for her company I didn't want her to leave my side. They only talked about the upcoming events, new members and commenting about Lord AIzen's plans. I walked out the door and my eyes widened. I saw Grimmajaw holding Uai against the wall, his body was onto of hers and he was about to kiss her. I saw a tear roll down her faded cheeks. My blood started to boil, and I clenched my fists. How dare he do this to MY uai. ''Let her go Grimmajaw'' I said. His head turned and smirked ''What's wrong? Getting a little jealous now?'' ''I said let her go'' ''Pft'' I watched as he nuzzled into her chest'' Or what?'' My eye twitched, I wanted to destroy him here and now. I hated how he was all over her, how he touched her. That trash didn't deserve to even look at her. And in an instant I punched Grimmajaw in the face, making him fly back, far away from Uai. I continued to walk towards Grimmajaw, not finished with him. I walked pass Uai and watched Grimmajaw get up and pounce back for a strike. I grabbed his arm as he came in range and threw him against the other wall. ''Trash''. The wall dented in as he made contact. Without rest I fired a cero at him, sunipoed right in front of him and punched his face again straight on, making the dent in the wall behind him deeper. I gave him no chance to fight back as I grabbed his neck tightly and threw him across the hallway. ''Whoaa what happened?'' I looked to the side and saw Stark, he was obviously amused. ''that trash Grimmajaw is causing unneeded problems and trouble again'' I sensed Grimmajow's riatsu approaching, I turned and fired multiple ceros at him making him fly farther back down the hall. 'Useless Trash'' I walked over to Uai who was curled up against the wall and picked her up bridal style and walked in the direction of our room. Uai nuzzled her face into my coat and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her body trembling ''Ulquiorra-Sama…'' I looked down at her. ''Hmm? What is it Uai'' She stayed silent for a few moments, she seemed to be thinking about something. ''Thank you'' I carried her down the hall in silence, neither of us spoke a word after that.

I entered our room and closed the door behind us. I shut off the lights hoping the moonlight itself would calm her. I looked down at Uai and it felt like she had no intention of letting go either. Her body was still trembling. I walked over to the bed and sat on it with my back against the bedboad. She was laying on my body now as I cradled her with my own. I looked to the side and saw her puppy. I grabbed it and gently patted her face with the puppy's paw. Her eyes opened and she smiled a little. I put the puppy in her arms and watched her nuzzle into it lovingly. I held her tighter trying to make her feel better, hoping she forget that that Trash did to her.

Uai's Pov

I buried my face into puppy. That moment with Grimmajaw was horrible. I took in Ulquiorra-Sama's sent hoping it would calm me down. I felt him hold me tighter and closer. This feeling…my heart started to beat faster. I felt my face heat up. I don't know what was I feeling, but I knew.. never again would I leave Ulquiorra-Sama's side. Never again…I felt Ulquiorra-Sama gently nuzzle against my head. ''Uai…..'' ''hmm?'' I looked up and in an instant I felt his lips on mines. My eyes widened, Ulquiorra-Sama was kissing me? I felt his hand stroke my back as he gently tired to push our bodies closer...I closed my eyes and embraced this feeling. I felt my body become rather warm..no, it felt like it was burning now. I set puppy aside and turned my body so my chest was pressed against his own. I kissed back gently, nipping on his bottom lip ever so often. As I felt Ulquiorra-Sama's tongue lick my lip, I parted my lips letting his tongue enter, roaming my mouth. His tongue swirled around my own while his hands started to rub up and down my waist slowly, and with each stroke his hands got lower and lower. I started to feel dizzy, my head throbbing, my body was so unfamiliar with this kind of stimulation. I never knew Ulquiorra-Sama was capable of doing such things either. I didn't know what to do, my body felt weird enough, the more he touched me.. the more I craved his touches. I wanted him to do more to me..I wanted Ulquiorra-Sama to make me his. ''mmmpfh!'' I moaned into the kiss. One of his hands was on my butt, gently grabbing it while his other hand was caressing my thigh. His tongue did not cease to move and I was quite out of breath as well. I started to rub my own tongue against his hoping I could return the feeling back to him. I felt his hands gently tugging my shorts, loosening them from my waist and pulling them down my thighs. His hand started to rub my ass again as his other hand traveled upward. I moaned into the kiss once again and this time it seemed to strike something in Ulquiorra-Sama. In a second I was flipped over, I was under him now with his body pressed to mines with his hands on either side of me. Ulquiorra-Sama then broke our heated kiss, a string of saliva ran from our lips as he pulled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra's POV

I looked down at Uai after I broke the kiss. It was certainly a sight to see. Uai's cheeks were flushed pink while her wonderful eyes hazed over with lust, longing for more. Her parted soft pink lips ,glazed in saliva let out hot heavy breaths. I reached down continuing to pull of her shorts off her smooth legs. Every little touch I made she let out small whimpers and moans. I wanted to hear more from her, I wanted to make her mine and mine alone. I lifted her sleeves and hood above her head, pulled them off from her arms and threw it aside. I looked down at Uai once again, out eyes connected this time. We stared into each other eyes, trying to read each other's emotion for quite some time until Uai turned her head to the side, obviously she couldn't contain her embarrassment or shyness. How adorable..her little action left her neck exposed to me. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against her soft skin of her neck. I felt Uai's body stiffen as I heard a barely audible whimper from her. This simply wouldn't do for me when I wanted to hear more. I continued my actions and started to lick her neck slowly, her breath hitched for a second then continued in long uneven breaths. I sucked and licked every part of her exposed neck, leaving no flesh unattended. ''naaaaa~!'' I froze and kept my lip in place. I wonder what if I…''U-Ulquiorra-Sama!'' I had gently bit down on her neck on the same spot. I smirked. I continued to ravish the same spot, nipping and sucking on it gently, while I slowly slipped my hand under her tank top caressing her stomach in short gentle strokes. her small body was shivering under my touch while a symphony of small whimpers escaped from her lungs.

I leaned down and rested my head over her chest. Her chest was heaving up and down while she was panting out hot breaths. I could hear her strong rapid heartbeats. The sound was calming, knowing that I was the one that made her body feel this way. I wanted to continue laying there listening to her heartbeat but I heard a small murmur from Uai. I wasn't able to make out what she said. ''What is it Uai?'' I gently nuzzled into her neck and kissed the bruised spot on her neck that I made earlier. ''Ulquiorra-Sama…please…'' ''Hmm?'' ''Please continue Ulquiorra-Sama…'' My eyes widened, I lifted my head and rested my head on hers as I stared into her eyes. I felt her arms coil around my neck as she stared into my eyes, longing for more. ''please…'' Uai then closed her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. ''I love you Ulquiorra-Sama'' she whispered against my lips. I was left speechless, I felt something heavy in my chest. Uai loved me? At that moment I felt everything inside me break down, the emotional barrier, my heart felt unlocked, I started to feel everything. I focused my gaze at her eyes once again. This time I saw a warm gentle loving pair of eyes stare into mines. I felt happy.

I didn't notice when Uai dropped her arms from my neck until heard the zipper from my jacket unzip and felt it loosen from my body. I felt Uai's soft hands run up and down my chest, feeling my body. ''Please Ulquiorra-Sama~'' I heard Uai whimper out. I smiled to myself, loving the fact that she really wanted me to the extent that she had to beg. I couldn't hold back now. I pushed my lips onto hers and kissed her deeply with passion. I felt Uai kiss back with the same passion as I felt her arms wrap around my neck once again. I let my jacket slide down my back , slipped it off then threw it aside without breaking the kiss. I grabbed Uai's tank top and gently slid it up her body while my finger tips brushed over her skin making her shiver. I broke the kiss just for a second to pull the top over her head then continued kissing her with the same fore I had before, except this time I pushed my tongue into her mouth, swirling my tongue around hers. I grabbed her arms gently, pulled them away from my neck and set them beside her body. I continued pulling her top away as it slid down her arms, finally discarding it on the side as well, on top of my own jacket. I broke the kiss and leaned lower to her neck, leaving soft pecks as I did. I was about to go lower until I noticed her arms covered her bare chest. That simply wouldn't do. I reached down for her hand, laced my fingers with hers and held her hand besides her head. I reached down with my other hand doing the same thing as well. I continued to lean down licking and nipping at the new exposed skin that crossed my lips. Uai's grip on my hand became tighter as I head repressed whimpers. ''don't hold them back Uai'' I came across her nipple and started to lick around it teasing her. Her grip on my hands became even tighter and her head was pushed back against the pillow. How adorable, she was still trying to hold herself back. I bit down on her nipple gently and once I did a loud moan came from her mouth. I smirked, I started to suck on her nipple as well, feeling her body shift nervously under mines as cute little whimpers escaped from her lips. I let go of her hands as I leaned down lower, reaching her navel I dipped my tongue into it and I was rewarded with a moan.

Once I reached the rim of her panties I noticed her legs were tightly kept together. I let go of her hands, then I reached down and gently put my hands under her knee and lifted them up. I separated her legs and saw that her panties were wet. ''d-don't stare Ulquiorra-sama.. it's embarrassing'' I leaned down and pressed my tongue against the wet area. ''Naaaa! Ulquiorra-Sama n-no! d-don't!'' I started to run my tongue up and down the drenched area. The scent was strong and the liquid tasted rather sweet. I continued lapping my tongue against the wet area while keeping her legs apart. I suddenly felt something twitch under my tongue, then I decided to suck on that same spot wondering what It would do to Uai. Her whole body shook, the whimpers became louder, forming into moans, I could hear her panting as her hands grabbed the bed sheets under her tightly. ''Ulquiorra-Sama!'' I leaned back and pulled down her panties and saw how wet she became, her juices was sticking to her panties and a string of her wetness expanded as I pulled her panties away. I threw the last piece of her clothing aside and leaned back down to her wet warmth. I licked her thighs, biting on her tender skin ever so often as I reached closer to her warmth. ''You taste good Uai'' I murmured. I pressed my tongue against her exposed clit and massaged it gently with my tongue. I heard my name being called, following by a very pleasurable moan. I continued my actions and started to suck on her clit rather roughly. I smirked when I felt Uai's hips buck upwards, pressing her warmth closer to my mouth. I reached down loosened my own hakama and kicked them off to the side, joining the collection of our piled clothes on the side. Then without warning I thrusted my tongue into her, rubbing her inner walls with my tongue. ''Ulquiorra-S-Sama!~ I-I c-ant take it anymore! '' I felt Uai's insides quiver around my tongue as a burst of her juices came into my mouth. I drank everything down while making audible slurping sounds while licking her warmth clean. I leaned back and watched Uai breathe rather heavily while her tongue was sticking out.

I crawled back on top of her while my own legs kept hers apart. I leaned down and licked Uai's tongue then pressed down for another loving kiss. I reached down a hand and pushed a finger into her warmth, gently stroking and pumping it in and out making her rather wet again. I felt her hand on my chest gently pushing me away. I broke the kiss and looked down at her once again gazing into her eyes with love.

Uai's POV

I was left speechless, the look in Ulquiorra-Sama's eyes showed love? My thoughts were broken as I felt another finger enter my warmth. I couldn't take the teasing anymore, I already came and now the feeling was just unbearable, my mind was going crazy ''Ulquiorra-Sama Please~'' I begged. 'hmm? What is it Uai?'' I felt the two fingers inside me spread my inner walls apart. I moaned. ''Please…'' I begged again. His fingers kept moving in and out with a scissoring motion, stretching my warmth wider and wider. I could hear the noises he was making while he pumped his fingers in and out of my warmth, and that only made me wet again. How long is he going to tease me? As I felt his fingers rub a certain spot inside me, I arched my back up and let out a moan. ''P-please Ulquiorra-Sama…please put it in'' I felt his fingers leave my warmth and my body relaxed a bit. Then I noticed his fingers were infront of my face, wet with my juices. I stared at it and blushed, knowing what he wanted me to do with it. I reached up, held his hand with both of mines and started to lick his fingers clean. Once I was done I let go of his hand and immediately his lips were on mines again while his tongue was roaming my mouth.

His hands roamed my body, feeling every curve once again while rubbing my most sensitive spots. I looked down and noticed he was still wearing his boxers. I reached down and gently tugged on the rim. Ulquiorra-Sama then broke the kiss and looked down at me. I just blushed again, doing actions like that was simply embarrassing! He leaned back and started to pull his boxers down. I blushed and covered my face with my hands. I felt one of his hand gently grab my wrist. He pulled my hand away from my face and I could see he was fully naked and his size was rather big. I swear I could feel my face become as red as a tomato! Then I felt his arms around me and we were flipped over. I was on top now and his member was rubbing against my warmth. He gently pushed me back, his other hand directed my own hand towards his member until my fingers touched it. I gently wrapped my fingers around his member and started stroking it. His member was already hard and it was already wet with my juices when it rubbed against my warmth. I heard a relived sigh from him. I leaned down and flicked my tounge over the tip and I noticed his body shook a little. I continued my actions and massaged the tip with my tongue. I gently sucked it while my hands were stroking the sides of his member. I looked up and I saw he was letting out long hot breaths. His eyes were closed, his hands were gripping the bed sheets under. I looked back down and continued to suck on his member, then I pushed the tip into my mouth. I heard his breath hitch and a little moan escaped. I continued and tried to push his member deeper into my mouth while my tongue rubbed against it. My hands were still stroking and massaging the remaining parts that my mouth didn't cover. His resilience was second to none, I had to continue this act for quite a while, until I felt his member twitch. Then in an instant my mouth was filled with his seed, I tried to take everything in but I failed. I leaned back and tried to swallow what I could while the remaining just dripped down my body.


	5. Chapter 5

Ulquiorra's POV

I stared as my seed covered her body. It was dripping between her chest and down to her navel. Needles to say, I couldn't really hold back anymore. My member was still hard and I wanted to make Uai mine. I sat up and pulled Uai on top of me only so I can flip our position once again. My legs kept her legs apart as my member was rubbing against her warmth. ''Please Ulquiorra-Sama! Put it in!'' I felt her arms around my neck once again. She was panting heavily, giving out hot breaths. Our met once again, no words were spoken as if we could feel what the other was thinking. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. ''What is it that you want exactly?'' Uai's cheeks flushed red ''I..I…'' Her head turned away in embarrassment. ''I… want Ulquiorra-Sama's…. dick in me'' she whispered faintly. I leaned down to kiss her as I entered her slowly. Her grip was on my shoulders now and I saw tears falling down her cheek. This was her first time? I gently caressed her sides, hoping that it help ease away the pain. Her warmth was rather tight, it felt amazing. I continued to push my member deeper, her juices made it easier to slide in. Her grip on my shoulders tightened and she moaned into the kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and swirled mine around hers once again as I continued pushing my member in. Once it was fully in I stayed still so Uai could adjust to my size. I felt her inner walls twitch around my member. It was really warm inside Uai and I enjoyed the feeling quite well. I broke the kiss and nuzzled Uai's neck. '' Everything all right Uai?'' ''U-Ulquiorra-Sama y-you're too big'' I chucked and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I shifted a little, changing the angle I was in Uai and she let out quite a lovely moan. I pulled out a little bit then I thrusted back in slowly. I continued repeating the gentle motions while gently nipping her neck. Soft whimpers erupted from her as I continued to thrust into her. I lifted her legs over my shoulder and attempted to thrust deeper into her. Uai's grip became tighter ,short hot breaths rolled off her tounge combined with incomplete words as I thrusted into her at a steady pace. She has such a sensitive body.

I suddenly felt her walls quiver around my member."U-ulqui..ahn!~" A spasm of wet liquid burst from her, covering my lower area as well as hers. I pulled my self out and let her legs resume to a more comfortable positon. I stared at Uai's body, a layer of sweat was covering her soft skin. Her chest heaved up and down with every pant she let out. Uai's once clear eyes were now clouded over with lust and passion.

Suddenly she sat up and stared into my eyes. I watched her as she got onto all fours with her back facing me. She turned her head back to look at me, all I could see were the lust filled eyes, "U-ulquiorra-Sama, please continue, you're not done right?"

Uai's POV

In an instant I felt Ulquiorra-Sama thrust deep into me from behind. He used his left hand to hold my hip in place while he used his right to push my upper back down into the bed.  
"Uai.. its so warm" "D-don't say emb-ahhh!~"  
I felt his member hit deeper inside me. His thrusts became rougher and faster as well. The liquid from my earlier climax certainly aided him as his member slid in and out rather easily while making a very slick sound. The hand that wasn't on my hip suddenly reached down and rubbed my clit while he was pounding me from behind.  
"N-no! not there! Ulquiorra-Sama!"  
I felt his member throb inside me, his climax was probably soon. His chest was pressed onto my back as he leaned over me. His hands were pressed over mines as he laced his fingers between mines, pinning both my hands onto the bed. Ulquiorra ran his tounge from my back to my shoulder to my neck where he gently kissed and nibbled.

"Uai…im about to.." he whispered into my ear  
"please.. Ulquiorra-Sama, inside, please release inside me"

I felt my entire body being pressed down into the bed by his body. Something soft was covering my head I guess it was a pillow? And the blankets were pulled over our bodies. Was he trying to hide me? But regardless all I could think of was the warm liquid filling up my insides. Because of this position, his member was in deeper than before.

Suddenly I hear d two knocks coming from the door. "ah Ulqui- oh! Sorry were you sleeping? I didn't expect you to be in bed this early!" The voice belonged to no other than Gin.

Gin's POV

"no I wasn't, do you need something gin?"

I could tell there was a hint of annoyance in Ulquiorra's voice. He was laying on his stomach under the covers shirtless. I wondered if Uai slept with him like that…

"not really, I just came to give you something I forgot to give you earlier! Ill just throw it on the table for ya!"

I threw the doucouments onto the table. I couldn't help but shiver as I felt his eyes were watching my every move. Geez he needs to lighten up.

"Anyway Ulquiorra where is Uai-chan?"  
"…shes at the bathroom.."  
"oh alright then, I wont bother. Well.. later!"

And with that I left the room, closing the doors behind me. I chucked to my self. "Uai~ yer quite something if you can make someone like Ulquiorra feel sumthin!"

Uai's Pov

When I heard the door closed I relaxed a bit. What was going to happen if Gin saw us having sex? I blushed at the thought, having someone else watching us do such action..no! I shouldn't be thinking about this!

The pillow over me was being lifted, and in replacement I felt a warm breath and a gentle kiss on my shoulder. His arms slithered around my waist and he gently rolled us over so we were laying on our sides. I put my hand over his arms and smiled to my self gently.

"Are you alright Uai?"  
"yeah im fine Ulquiorra-Sama"

He started pulling his member out of me. I couldn't help but whimper and moan, my body was already over sensitive from all the stimulitation and excitement…

"W-wait Ulquiorraaah!~." Then i felt Ulquiorra nuzzle into my neck which kinda tickled me."Uai? What is it? You don't want me to pull it out?"  
I blushed "No! i mean yes! i mean..." He pushed his member back into me, the warm feeling came back. "Is this better?" I didnt know what to say at this point, his member was still hard and stiff even though he came many times...

"uhm..Ulquiorra-Sama?" "Yes?" "Can we take a bath together?" "..."

A short moment of silence as he thought about my question. His arm unwinded from my waist and he completly pulled his member out. I shivered at the loss of his warmth. I felt the bed besides me rise as he got off the bed. I rolled over onto the other side of the bed and watched him walk to the bathroom. A few moments later he came out and walked back towards the bed.

Suddenly I was picked up bridal style. He walked to the bathroom carrying me with him. I guess the answer to my question was yes.

* * *

Thanks for the comments and reviews! they really support and motivate me to continue on 3

Recently ive been really buzy and tired x-x so i havent been updating much. I try to keep every chapter over a 2000 word count but ;u;.. school and stuff and yeah.. merr... ill just write more the next chapter =w=... microsoft word is being stupid so that added to the delay _.. anway ill try to get the next chap in a few days 3 Sorry for any typos n such!


End file.
